Eridian Weapons
are alien guns developed by the Eridian race. Overview Eridian weapons are weapons left on Pandora by the Eridian race. They have a curved, organic appearance and do not use standard ammunition like most other guns on Pandora. Being energy weapons, these weapons consume charges from their magazines when fired. The magazines will restore to max capacity if the weapon is not fired for several seconds thus providing a weapon with theoretically unlimited ammunition. Eridian weapons recharge while in a non-active weapons slot, making it possible to switch between several Eridian weapons without waiting for one to cool down. A discharged Eridian weapons can also be instantly recharged by unequipping and reequipping the weapon. There are Eridian equivalents to all conventional types of in-game guns except pistols. However, all variants share the same weapon proficiency. Note that despite the appearance of the projectiles fired, only a select few weapons deal shock damage. Also note that the character moves slightly slower with most of these guns in hand. All pre-Knoxx Eridian weapons have a rarity color of green, but are much harder to come by than other green weapons. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC introduced several new Eridian weapons. A few of these models, such as the Eridian Mega Cannon come only in orange varieties. However, just as their green counterparts, these guns have exceedingly rare drop rates, surpassing pearlescent weapons. Excluding the higher-tier weapons such as the Eridian Mega Cannon they can be commonly found in crimson lance chests and less commonly found in red chests. Because Eridian weapons have hefty restrictions on the part combinations for each weapon type, same-level Eridian weapons tend to be similar if not identical to each other. For example, any archetype is limited to only one barrel and most of them are limited in their scopes (scopes do not affect accuracy). The different grips, accessories, and stocks have not been observed to affect stats, meaning only the body and magazine can have any real effect on the weapon's numbers. Archetypes Weapons of the same archetype will always have the same function, description, and general organic appearance; although the special effect may differ slightly. * This weapon is available in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only Gun Variations Components Eridian weapons are composed of seven different parts, each of which affects the gun's unlisted stats, like the effective magazine size and the recharge rate. Except for the barrel, the same base sets of parts are used across all archetypes. * Barrel: Each archetype uses its own unique barrel. * Stock: Affects the speed of weapon draw. Together with the magazine, determines the model number. Doesn't appear for the Thunder Storm, which has no stock. * Body: Affects damage. Guns with body1 (easily distinguished by its light brown/tan color) deal about 92.5% the damage of guns with the other body types. * Magazine: Affects the number of shots a gun can fire, how quickly it recharges its capacity, and the delay before a completely empty magazine starts to recharge. Together with the stock the magazine determines the model number. * Sight: Determines if the gun can zoom and how closely. Sight 1 is an iron sight and Sights 2, 4, 5 and 6'' provide a scope with a low zoom. ''Sight 3 is an iron sight that is mis-calibrated slightly to the right of the target. * Grip: No effect. * Accessory: No effect. Can also have an ID of none, observed on Eridian Lightnings. Part value information for many of the Eridian Weapon parts are available on the talk page. Limitations Parts restrictions dictate that not all components are available to every weapon. Examples: Only Eridian Lightnings can have Sights 2, 5 and 6, Thunder Storms can only have Sight 1, Blasters can only have Sight 4. Name generation Each gun's name is composed of two parts: the binary model number, then the archetype. One example is the 1110 Eridian Lightning in the upper-right. However, the true model number is actually 6 bits long; anything shorter than this can be padded with 0s at the beginning (so the 1110 Eridian Lightning has a true model number of 001110). The first three numbers correspond to the binary representation of the stock number, while the last three numbers correspond to the binary representation of the magazine number. Note that the Thunder Storm model numbers will always be less than four characters long since none of them carry stocks, which is represented by the string "000". The number of available model numbers is only 42 (7 stock possibilities x 6 magazine possibilities). From the data gathered, none of the archetypes share model numbers, but how they are allocated is unknown. Manufacturer tier and level requirements There are five manufacturer tiers, each corresponding to one or two sale values and base level requirements. Any other variations on the level requirements are due to the user's Eridian weapon proficiency. The manufacturer tier can be seen when the gun is picked up from the ground, in the debug console, or when sorting by the Brand in a character's inventory. Eridian Magazines Eridian weapons don't use regular ammunition, instead they rely on a self-recharging energy source. Although the magazine size is marked as infinite, each shot of the gun uses a certain amount of energy from a finite magazine capacity. The amount of energy used per shot varies between the different types of Eridian weapons. The magazine will not recharge immediately after firing and will delay even further if it is completely depleted (as if the gun needs time to recover from overheating). The recharge of these power cells occurs whether the gun is equipped or not. Eridian weapon instances vary in the number of shots that can be fired before the energy meter is empty and how fast the meter recharges. More specifically, the magazine type directly affects the effective clip size, overheat delay, and recharge rate. The effects seem to be constant across all archetypes. On the other hand, the firing regeneration delay (delay before recharging after firing a shot but not depleting the magazine) appears to be constant at 1.3 seconds across all magazines. Magazines 4, 5, and 6'' seem to be the more useful magazines as they either have larger clips or have much faster regeneration times than ''magazines 1, 2, and 3. The recharge rate is also affected by the user's Proficiency in Eridian weapons. Effects from Skills or class mods used by the player can also increase the capacity of Eridian weapons. For example, a Soldier using a Heavy Gunner Mod with 5 Skill Points invested in Overload can increase the capacity of his Eridian weapons to 288% of normal. However, un-equipped Eridian weapons will only recharge to their normal capacity; they must be equipped in order to recharge to their overloaded capacity. Overall the Eridian magazines make Eridian weapons useful for short bursts, but their slow recharge rates do not lend them to run-and-gun type gameplay. Weapon Proficiency Trivia *The Eridian loyalty class mod, Eridian Warrior, is assigned to Lilith. Archetypes *Eridian Fabricator de:Alienwaffen fr:Eridian ru:Эридианское оружие Category:Eridian weapons Category:Weapons